


Beautiful

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Prompt: Sam and Jess fucking. Sam holding down Jess, showering her with praise as they fuck.





	Beautiful

Sam’s fingers are entwined with Jessica’s, pining her hands down the mattress. Not that Jess has any intentions to wiggle away anyway. More than Sam’s hands and more than her knee rubbing her crotch, it’s her voice that takes away her will to flip Sam over and top her.

“Jessica,” Her lips graze the scar on Jessica’s cheek, making her shudder  “Jessica, Jessica, you’re beautiful you know that?”

Jess giggles breathlessly as an answer, unable to form coherent sentence.

“You’re so pretty, pretty… God, your skin’s so soft, it’s unbelievable…” Sam’s kisses trail down her jaw, to her collarbone, where the scars of the slashes Jess once got are sensitive enough to make her nails dig in the back of Sam’s hands. “You’re so hot, it should be illegal.”

That’s what throws Jess over the edge. The takes a sharp breath, hips buckling- Sam keeps whispering sweet nothing in her ears. 

Jessica loves every second of it.

“Sam,” she eventually manages to whispers “I love you. I love you so much.”

Sam laughs, rolling next to Jessica and wrapping her arms around her.

“I know.” She kisses her temple. “I love you too.”


End file.
